<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fool's Happily Ever After by NedrynWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081514">A Fool's Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/pseuds/NedrynWrites'>NedrynWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Kissing, M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), but El is kinda stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/pseuds/NedrynWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven didn’t know when this started. <br/>This, meaning the casual kisses. <br/>One day, everything was normal.  Eleven would sneak a glance at Erik, wrapped up in a book and making adorable expressions.  He’d think about how much he would like to wrap him up in a hug and never let go.  Just a normal evening. <br/>Then, without realizing it, dropping a kiss on Erik’s cheek as he passed him became part of the ritual. </p>
<p>MAJOR ACT THREE SPOILERS AHEAD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fool's Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinpastry/gifts">Puffinpastry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eleven is mute and uses sign language, depicted within apostrophes.</p>
<p>Rated Teen for suggestive content but for once I didn't say a single swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eleven didn’t know when this started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, meaning the casual kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, everything was normal.  Eleven would sneak a glance at Erik, wrapped up in a book and making adorable expressions.  He’d think about how much he would like to wrap him up in a hug and never let go.  Just a normal evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, without realizing it, dropping a kiss on Erik’s cheek as he passed him became part of the ritual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t strike him as odd until he had weeks of that behind him.  Erik would tilt his head, not looking up, accept a kiss, and they would both move on with their evenings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven glanced back at camp.  If anyone found the exchange odd, they’d long gotten used to it.  Erik wore a soft smile that faded as he looked up, confused as to why Eleven wasn’t on his way already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not ready for a confrontation, Eleven scurried on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erik’s boyfriend was a restless sleeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first thing he noticed when they started sharing a bed — sleeping bag, whatever.  Waking Eleven was about as easy as waking a stone, but he kicked and punched like Jade after one too many margaritas.  This wasn’t quite the way Erik wanted to get marked up, but he didn’t mind taking it slow.  He didn’t even mind the kicking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got to be the one to calm him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deflecting a wild smack, Erik tugged Eleven in close, to rest under his chin.  As he started to feel Erik’s warmth, the struggling stopped.  His breaths still came a bit too fast, nightmares from another world Erik had only been given glances of in Eleven’s shaken stories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik brushed his lips over Eleven’s forehead.  The tentative gesture made Eleven melt against him, his breathing evening out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their kisses were shy or habitual so far.  Too shy to meet the lips, that’s how slow they were taking it.  Erik wasn’t impatient.  Not when it was Eleven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Eleven woke, he was warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too warm to be considered normal, on this floating rock where he’d been twice as much as anyone else.  Perhaps it was because they’d come in the summer, much earlier in the year than last time.  Perhaps he’d managed to roll out of the cave they camped in, right into the blistering sunlight.  Perhaps he’d been kidnapped by a dragon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pillow shifted under him, whispering in a familiar voice.  Eleven could neither see nor hear the person to whom the other was speaking.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I snuggled up with my best friend in the middle of the night.  Perhaps if I pretend to sleep a little longer we can save ourselves from the mortifying talk about this.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers wove through Eleven’s hair, bringing his thought process to a screeching halt.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only thought that rose above the internal purring that took up his mind.  He hummed involuntarily, finding himself cuddling even closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik laughed softly.  “I knew you were awake.”  His hand, blissfully, didn’t stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re dating a cat,” Veronica huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven felt himself freeze.  He knew how this looked, but… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik didn’t even flinch.  “I am,” he said happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven’s mind was blank, the world going without him, the conversation continuing to other subjects and then ending.  Could he really be- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it that easy?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely not.  Erik just took Veronica’s teasing in stride, refusing to let her get to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven opened his eyes, squinting in the morning light.  Too bright, too bright, but Erik’s face was even brighter.  In that moment, Eleven knew he was serious.  He didn’t know how he managed to zone out right into a relationship, but he wasn’t going to ruin it by panicking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik was normally one of the people to break camp, sleepier in the evenings and more alert in the mornings than the half who would set up.  Nobody mentioned this as he stayed put.  It seemed that everyone agreed petting Eleven’s hair took priority here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Eleven would normally hate the special treatment, he was far too gone on cloud nine, the new relationship settling easily in his mind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik brushed Eleven’s cheek with his thumb, and that felt nice too.  Until a soft gasp was heard, Eleven didn’t realize he’d instinctively kissed Erik’s wrist when it got close enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erik didn’t know when this started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, meaning Eleven going from a bit reserved to incredibly affectionate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were still taking it slow, still hadn’t gone so far as a kiss on the lips, but it was… a lot more, now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, they’d been nervous to hold hands.  It was saved for the times when the emotions were raw, when Eleven had to save his parents’ souls again, or whenever one of them would look at the sky for just a bit too long.  But now everyone was safe.  Now, Erik would trail after Eleven whenever he went to take care of the chickens, or Eleven would join him on a trip to visit Derk, and the two would return hand-in-hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the safety, giving Eleven the comfort for silly things like physical affection.  But it had started before that, before they’d reached the sweltering volcano where the second sword was forged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lived together now, along with Amber, and Mia during the summer.  Despite the implications of living together, they took it at their own pace.  Eleven knew Erik didn’t have anywhere else to go — at least, that’s what he claimed when he practically begged Erik to live with him, once it was all over.  But it wasn’t a hard choice to make.  Erik couldn’t stand the idea of staying apart.  He liked to think Eleven felt the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever Gemma would mention the view from the Tor, Erik secretly found himself wishing to know what was so special about it.  Eleven would just shrug, not afraid of heights, but not a fan of them.  He’d seen the whole world from the back of a giant flying whale, after all, and apparently nothing was exciting to him after that.  Erik had too, but damn it, these people </span>
  <em>
    <span>worshipped</span>
  </em>
  <span> that view, and he had a bit of a weakness for that kind of thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention he and Eleven both were going a bit stir crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place was sacred, and Erik was neither born nor raised there, so he kept his mouth shut.  At least, he did until Serena came for a visit.  Her girlfriend dragged her up there, excited to have someone to get to go with again, excited to have someone to protect her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder what all the fuss is about,” Erik tried, after the women came back down giggling between themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s the first look at the outside world most people of Cobblestone get,’ Eleven signed.  ‘It’s pretty up there, but not exciting like you’re used to.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that it?  Was Eleven afraid of boring him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik shrugged.  “I’ve had enough excitement for a few lifetimes.”  A change of scenery outside of home and the places they’d meet their friends would be nice, too, but Erik wasn’t sure if he should bring that up.  He didn’t want Eleven to feel like his home was inadequate.  “Come on,” he insisted, dragging out the words, knowing Eleven had trouble turning down </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice, “take me on a date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was cute how easily Eleven blushed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip was more strenuous than Eleven thought it would be.  After all, he’d trekked through far more perilous on any normal day, back when he was traveling.  This peaceful life made him soft, and it was only now that he found that a bad thing.  But it was worth it, in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven never paid enough attention to the way Erik saw the world around him.  He knew Erik was observant.  It had saved both their lives far too many times.  But finding beauty in what he saw… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik took a soft breath, mouth hanging open.  His cheeks were flushed, eyes wide and trained on the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven would never ignore it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look of joy, of peace, not hidden out of any need to maintain whatever tough guy appearance Erik thought he had… it made Eleven want to travel the world together, to stand on all the balconies, the cliffs, the highest peaks, and just stare at Erik as Erik stared at the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerves lit under Eleven’s skin, tangling in his stomach, as a thought hit him out of nowhere.  It wasn’t a new thought.  It shouldn’t have taken him by surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all his stories, Erik wanted to take things slow.  So slow that Eleven didn’t even realize they were together at first.  It was wonderful to savor it, every time they’d hold hands, step into each other’s embrace, every brush of lips against a cheek… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t considered just how badly he wanted to kiss him.  To kiss him like a lover.  It wasn’t a new thought, yes, but it was far more powerful out here in the dimming light of the sunset.  More powerful when he started considering, in earnest, whether or not Erik wanted to just as badly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if Erik could feel his eyes boring through him.  If that was why Erik tore his gaze from the horizon, to look at something far less interesting — namely Eleven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The magnetism grew harder to resist each passing second Erik looked at him, like he was somehow more incredible than the land and sea and sky before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik didn’t see Eleven as the Luminary, the prince, the hero.  And yet by his expression, it was as if Eleven, the awkward farm boy, the man he’d followed home, was more remarkable than any of those things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When had he gotten closer?  Was it Erik who moved? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I have a confession,’ Eleven signed, knocking both of them out of the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can it wait?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erik’s eyes said.  But he chose to let him, taking a half step back to give him the space to tell him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And really, it was such stupid timing.  But he didn’t want to deceive him.  To go any further with things left unsaid.  ‘I have no idea when our anniversary is.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik was laughing before the full phrase was out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Let me finish,’ Eleven protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Erik laughed.  “After you kept the time sphere from us for so long, I thought it was gonna be more serious than that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No, I-’  That was fair.  Still, he hated that he’d lowered everyone’s expectations of him so horribly.  ‘I just meant I didn’t realize we were together until that morning on the battleground.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, he’s laughing again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  But at least he wasn’t mad.  Erik had a laugh like he was choking, a smile like he’d bitten into something sour.  Eleven loved him dearly for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe,” he laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the oh-so-serious conversation you needed to have.  Man, I-”  He suddenly flushed bright red, clamming up.  Eleven cocked his head.  “It’s nothing,” Erik said quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik laced their hands together, not to cut the conversation short, but to pull Eleven’s hand to his smiling lips.  Erik’s eyes fell closed as he made contact.  As nice as that was, as much as Eleven’s heart melted, he wanted… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Erik began to drop their tangled hands, Eleven let go to cup his cheek instead.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, fresh out of bold moves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik looked more than a bit starstruck.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ironic,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eleven’s little remaining brainpower managed, thinking back to when his mother drew the parallel between himself and Erdwin’s Lantern, years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I…” Erik whispered.  He didn’t avoid eye contact like Eleven would have.  He always stared down what scared him the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven’s nod was so slight, but as close as they were, Erik saw it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was barely there, blink-and-you-miss-it, could hardly be registered as a proper kiss.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven’s world was Erik.  All else faded away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That became its own habit, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik didn’t know just what he was missing from his life until goodnight kisses became something he could not merely dream of, but expect.  A quick, soft kiss before settling in together, letting each other’s breaths lull them to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His favorite times, admittedly, were when Amber was out late working with the mayor.  When they didn’t have to sleep at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber probably thought they were getting up to a lot more trouble than they actually were, but Erik found himself not quite ready to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> step.  Especially when Eleven’s kisses felt like they’d burn him alive.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t as though the thought never crossed Erik’s mind as he found himself shoved to the bed, the chairs, the walls, Eleven searching and searching for the best angle to kiss him, never enough.  Especially when it was Erik’s turn to shove, when he got to see his boyfriend all flushed and panting and pretty, his hair fanning out like a halo on the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps once they’d thoroughly kissed at every spot in the house, they’d take another step.  Whether that step was out of their clothes or something far more permanent, Erik didn’t bother to guess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait to find out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, if you liked it, please drop a kudos, or a comment if you're feeling brave! Even a smiley face to let me know you enjoyed it would make me very happy!<br/>Please note that I have a beta, and do not wish to receive concrit from commenters at this time. Thank you for understanding ♡</p>
<p><a href="https://nedrynwrites.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/>Feel free to comment/message me if you have questions! I love talking to you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>